emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8479 (16th May 2019)
Plot Harriet questions why Will let Dawn believe he was dead. Instead of answering, Will tells Harriet that any damage he's done to Dawn is nothing like the damage she's caused her. Will still can't comprehend that Harriet was with him for five years and all the time it wasn't real. Harriet apologises but she states she'll never regret the side she was on then declares they're finished. Will insists they aren't done - he's only just started. Kim moots the idea of reporting Lisa for slander although Graham reminds her what Lisa said is true. At the same time, Rhona urges Jamie to not lose his mum all over again. In the café, Amba's loved ones gather to celebrate her fifth birthday although David is noticeably absent. Meanwhile at Farrers Barn, David asks Jacob for all the details of his relationship with Maya. Jacob apologises to David , insisting he never set out to steal Maya off him. When David insists it wasn't his fault, an infuriated Jacob states he knew exactly what he was doing but he didn't care. He blames David for Maya doing a runner then walks out. Dawn calls Ryan to let her out of Woodbine Cottage. Will tells Harriet he would've protected her as he loved her and he though she loved him. Harriet tells Will she cared about him so Will questions why she allowed Dawn to be taken into care then. Whilst Will tells Harriet that the only thing that kept him together in prison was planning how he was going to make her pay, Harriet manages to get hold of scissors. As the party guests play pass-the-parcel, Rishi makes jibes towards Eric about the accident and how Eliza could've been injured. Subsequently, Eric decides to leave which only compounds Megan's guilt. After Ryan manages unlock the door, he asks Dawn why Harriet locked her in. Dawn explains her dad's here and he's gone after Harriet. Meanwhile at the church, Will recalls some of the good times he and Dawn had with "Michelle" and asks Harriet if that was her or Michelle. Harriet states it was both. Will spots the scissors in Harriet's hands so he shoves her to the ground and presses the coffin down on top of her. When Harriet screams she's Michelle and questions if they've hurt each other enough, Will throws the coffin off her and breaks down. David finds Jacob sitting in the shop, but before they resume their conversation, Faith and Liv appear. Soon Leyla and Eric appear too. When Leyla tries to hug Jacob, he makes a beeline for the door, knocking into Eric in the process. A frantic Dawn bangs at the church door. Harriet lets her in although she's soon left horrified when she realises Dawn knew Will was alive all along and was in on the stalking. Jamie heads up to Home Farm where Kim tells him she wants to be a proper mum to him again. Dawn protests she tried to stop Will. Harriet reminds Dawn she pretended Will was dead although Will admits he asked Dawn to do that. Dawn explains the second she met Harriet, she knew she was "Michelle". She was confused so she called Will and he asked her to keep tabs on her. Dawn begs Harriet to tell her she doesn't hate her. Ryan goes to call the police but Harriet stops him. Harriet turns to Will and tells him they're even then orders him to leave and forget she ever existed. Will walks out. Dawn goes to follow him but Harriet stops her. Megan continues to beat herself up over the accident and wishes she would've come clean from the start. After getting Victoria's permission, Moira informs Cain that Victoria was raped, and the reason she missed Zak and Lisa's party was because she was supporting her. Kim tells Jamie all she wants is to spend time with him but Jamie isn't keen. As Jamie leaves Home Farm, he rejects a call from an unknown number. Dawn tries to justify her actions to Harriet. Harriet orders Dawn to be out of Woodbine Cottage by tonight. Dawn protests she can't cope on her own as she'll get back on drugs. Harriet is indifferent. She tells Dawn she's made her choice then walks away. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave *The Woolpack - Bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Farrers Barn - Jacob's bedroom *Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden, hall and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Entrance way and living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes